


a stab of happiness

by Astrophel21



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: I live for jealous batter, add your own pronouns and use your own character, anyway-, batter fucking tops, fuck it lets just make it a harem already, idk - Freeform, idk bout zacharie he's a mystery, it's mostly for my puppeteer oc but feel free to read it like a reader insert, maybe not, one shots here and there, probably sum bullshit, serious shit, shit make fanart of this even, should I kill anyone OFF, there will be a lot of crack side stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophel21/pseuds/Astrophel21
Summary: Player gets the choice to have a vessel in game, letting her personally interact with the characters
Relationships: The Batter/The Player, The Batter/The Player/Zacharie, The Player/Zacharie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a stab of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> it's nice to read fanfics while listening to music from its fandom

*to be added*


End file.
